


MutancyStuck

by lilhalphys



Series: Stuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Medicine, Multi, Murder, Mutants, Rating may go up, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhalphys/pseuds/lilhalphys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and your blood is acid.</p>
<p>Everyone around you is not only stupid, but also fucked up royally by whoever is keeping you here.</p>
<p>Did you mention your life sucks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	MutancyStuck

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are bleeding _everywhere_. If you were _normal_ , this wouldn't be a problem. At least not a problem that required your only companion to be _ferociously_ running stitches through your arm, causing more blood, just to save your gross, rotting limb. You wanted to keep it, loath as you were to the stitching. The last amputation to happen in this place resulted in an astronomical lack of stealth for the victim (to the prosthetic's defense, you aren't sure the kid ever had any). Stealth was something you would need if you wanted to get out of this place. So you stifle your screams of pain as little grunts while wise hands sew shut the valve of acid or your arm. It's almost poetic.

          Your name is Aradia Megido and oh my god there's this weird smiling kid in your face. You scream, he screams, and a loud _bang_ followed by a string of curses, distorted by what sounds like a lisp drowns it all out. He stops; you stop. He starts giggling, and, even though your head hurts and Mr. Lisp is still cursing you start too. After a while, you both cease the laughing. A quiet fills the area, even though you think your cursing friend is even louder, and it seems really peaceful. You choose to indulge in the moment of calm; something tells you it won't last.

          Your name is Tavros Nitram, and there is blood _everywhere_. Your best friend stands huddled over the mess, panting. You fumble for the injection that calms him down, cursing yourself for being unable to stop him this time. He flinches at the sight of the neon green syringe, but you know he trusts you, he'll let you give him this, and he does. The drug takes a while to activate, and until it does he's always quiet. You wished you didn't know that; you wished this wasn't a reoccurring thing. Resigning yourself to this tragedy of a life, and the inevitability of what will happen to him when you run out of the drug, you begin to drag him down the hallway.

          Your name is Sollux Captor and everything in your life is slowly falling apart and crumbling into nothing. You really can't deal with this. On more often than a daily basis you question the shenanigans these people get into, as well as how many people are even here getting into said shenanigans. Too many for you to count. Since you seem to be the only person with an ounce of intelligence in the building, you are currently getting things done. Moving the sleeping  body of a murderer is the least of your oh my god was that a scream and there goes the body you really don't need this right now.

          Your name is Nepeta Leigon and your life is...decent. Sure, currently you're a cat person but cat people are cool! Besides, you're here with your best friend and he always makes sure everything is okay! Right?! Sometimes you aren't sure, what with all the tragedy and murder and the ever-nagging desire to go home. Sometimes you wonder where home is. At this very moment, you and your bestie are looking for another pair of besties to commence Operation: Get Outta Here! Fragile sobs harmonizing with gentle cooing give the impression that you're close.

          Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are very tired. It is common for you; you're the makeshift doctor of the group, and these people are always getting injured. Food doesn't provide you with enough sustenance or energy to deal with this anymore. Specifically now, with the only person you care for that is still definitely alive a sobbing mess of pain, stitches and acid in your arms. You wish to be able to help him immediately, but there are some people you need to wait for. Many of them you haven't even met. The door creaks and laughter can be heard from the other side. You sigh. It's time.

          Your name is Terezi Pyrope and everything around here is so un _just_. It tires you, constantly putting these two in line. You're almost where you need to be, too! The one is complaining, saying that _we don't need to get the fish people our plan doesn't_ involve _the fish people_ and the other is _whining_ his little message of _we need to get them out they're as human as the rest of us_. The lack of justice comes from the fact that _you_ have to deal with it. You wish you had your stick, you could whack them on their heads.

          Your name is Vriska Serket and you just so happened to be lucky enough to be stuck with the most annoying person this side of wherever you are. His fake legs annoy you, his stupid little grin annoys you, and the fact that you're _sure_ he talks bad about you to the animals annoys you. You can't _believe_ the only tolerable person you've met in your memory left you with this kid. He's talking, on and on, and you've stopped paying attention. After a while, he looks upset. What did you do now? He points in some general direction, spits at your face, misses, and scampers off. What is _wrong_ with that kid?

          Your name is Equius Zahhak and these people don't seem to completely understand your intelligence. 'Break the glass' they ordered you. You don't mind orders, but you would prefer to do something more worthwhile with your recently acquired strength. However, this plan of escape excites you, you'll comply without too much complaint. You sigh, bracing yourself to destroy the wall of molten and re-hardened sand directly in front of you. The small child with the mind powers (he says he's talking to the fish. You're skeptical) gives you a thumbs up, and your fist reels back.  

          Your name is Gamzee Makara. You just took one _fuck_ of a fall. Man, that's gonna motherfuckin bruise later. Oh well. Some guy with flashy electric powers is cursing at the top of the ditch you're in. You wonder where Tav is. Electric sparkles fly around you in red and blue. Fancy, fancy motherfuckin shit. He's apologizing, and you pat him on his flashy little head. He didn't mean to drop you. It's all good, motherfucker. You ask him where Tav is, and he shrugs. A loud scream comes from another room, and he winces, as if hearing it hurt. You don't think hearing things hurts, 'least not that much, but whatever, he isn't you. He says you need to go to the room where the scream came from; you're going to get out of here. You ask if Tav will come too. He shrugs.

          Your name is Eridan Ampora and everything is awful. Everything. Your hands are still bruised from the last time you spent a couple hours at the glass of the tank, without even the slightest dent progress, and this _brute_ got it _down_ in two hits. _Two_. You're very upset, specifically due to the fact that there are multiple pieces of glass lodged into you. The kid with metal legs says it was because you didn't listen when you were told to get away from the glass. You say that bleeding everywhere still isn't fun. This short kid, he's almost as much stitches as skin, starts laughing like a maniac. You feel uninformed. You think robo-legs is laughing to, but _at_ you, rather than the stitch boy who seems to be in his own little world. You sigh, and struggle to get up.

          Your name is Feferi Pexies and there is this adorable little voice in your head, telling you what to do. _I thought I told you to get away, from the glass._ That wasn't you; that was Eridan. _Well, tell him, to get away from the glass_ You can't; he's too stubborn. _Well then, he's going, to be cut by some glass_.  You doubt anything can break the tank. _We have someone, who was modified to, be strong enough to, break things._ You decide to trust the voice in your head. _That is, good._ You attempt, one last time, to get Eridan away from the glass. He curses at you with his butchered accent. The blurred shapes outside the glass move, and the voice echoes one more time. _Okay, we're ready._  

**_CRASH_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big project I intend to start. It's gonna be huge, multiple parts and everything. There is gonna be two main parts but I won't start the second part until I'm done with the first. Backstory oneshots included, the whole enchilada. This gon be fab.


End file.
